Love Bug
by Manigault
Summary: Baby makes three.


Love Bug

By: Manigault

Note: Warning...Much Fluff ensues so turn back now if you don't want disgusting fluffiness. LOL

This is a light hearted, _very_ light hearted one shot, although I do dabble a bit in some LD drama. Possible OOC but, hey, what do we really know about how Sara and Grissom act away from the lab? Heh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten fingers. Ten toes. The most beautiful deep brown eyes he'd ever seen, with one exception. She was perfect in every way and there was nobody that could ever convince him of anything different and rather doubtful that anyone who knew him would even dare try.

The tiny beautiful face stretched in a wide yawn and the little eyes fluttered closed as he let out a deep sigh of peace and held her in both hands, on his lap and facing him, unwilling to place her in the bedside bassinette.

Watching him with a knowing smile, Sara couldn't help but marvel at this man who was a puddle of mush when it came to their baby daughter, the child who neither one of them had imagined before her ordeal with the miniature killer. The smile wavered briefly as she flashed back to that time spent lying in the desert, beneath that tangled Mustang, hurting with every breath she took.

In the two years spent together before that life altering incident, both she and Grissom had agreed that children were not going to be part of their future together. After all, they reasoned, why would they bring an innocent child into this world filled with dangerous individuals that included teenagers that could kill without remorse because they were simply bored?

It baffled her why her thoughts could change so drastically as she lay in agony beneath that twisted hunk of metal, the sun beating down on her exposed right hand that was caked with the dried sand from the previous nights sporatic rain storm. All she could say for certain was that when she was out of danger and safe within Grissom's arms again, she wanted something more than the comfortable life they had built over their two year consumated relationship.

A wistful smile tugged at her lips as she recalled those first days home and the tender care that Grissom took in catering to her every need. Similar to the manner in which he was now catering to their beautiful baby. Their decision to conceive had not been taken lightly and it was one that had taken them several weeks of discussion before she slowly brought Grissom around to her way of thinking.

Once he accepted that they would begin trying to become parents and was actually becoming excited with the idea, she had begun fighting a series of doubts and uncertainty. It was Grissom that reminded her of her own absolute certainty that together they could try to make the world a better place by raising a kind individual that, in turn, would try to make a difference as he or she grew.

Although cliche, he told her that one person could make a difference. She laughed, they both laughed, but truthfully it was something they felt was true. In the end she and Grissom had made the decision to be parents and now they had this beautiful baby girl with curling brown hair and a dimple in the middle of her chin.

"You're going to spoil her rotten."

Grissom leaned back into the hand that Sara had pressed against the small of his back and tore his gaze away from his child to give her a teasing smile. "I certainly plan on doing just that."

A soft chuckle escaped Sara's lips and she pulled up on her knees to lean over his shoulder and gaze at their now deeply sleeping infant. "You have been sitting there staring at her for over an hour."

"Jealous?" Grissom teased, his voice low so as not to disturb the precious bundle.

"Terribly," she teased back as she trailed a soft line of kisses on his neck before returning her own attention to the baby. "We need to give her a name, Gil, it's been five days and you can't keep calling her love bug."

His lips twitched and he cocked his head to the side and slid his eyes over to look at Sara who was now studying their child with a tender, yet thoughtful expression.

"You wanted to wait to see what her personality would be and then make a decision that she would be stuck with for the rest of her life." Grissom gently reminded her with a smile. "I'm not sure that we'll fully understand what sort of personality she'll have until she's at least one or even older so in the mean time I can call her love bug."

Sara rested her chin on his right shoulder and continued to analyze the little girl. So far she slept through the night, a fact that she attributed to her night shift mode and the fact that during the day she, herself, had slept. She wasn't fussy, but she was only five days old and had yet to go through the big tests of growth that she and Grissom had been researching.

"Call it instinct," she began and then playfully swatted Grissom's arm when he gwaffed. "Call it instinct, but she's going to have your intensity."

"So we'll call her Gilly?" Grissom joked about this and hoped beyond every reason that Sara wouldn't take him serious.

"No, I want her to have her own name. Something that's only hers, you know? She has your last name after all."

Grissom wasn't sure if he should laugh that she had taken him seriously or kiss her for actually considering what he'd suggested. They had gone rounds on names for the past five months, discarding each one for some of the most inane reasons and agreeing only on the fact that nothing was agreed on.

"She looks like you," Grissom shifted his weight so that when he turned his body half way around the baby was resting between the two of them, her small frame now cradled in each of their arms.

"It's funny, because I only see you in her features." Sara ran a gentle finger over the little chin before reaching up and touching the indention in Grissom's own chin. "I love your cleft chin, Griss."

Past conversations had drifted off in a similar fashion until they would draw back to the pros and cons of every possible name that would fit their little girl. Suggestions from their friends were abundant and the frustration that each exhibited when speaking to Grissom or Sara was evident, much to the couples amusement.

As if reading one another's thoughts, Sara spoke of her most recent phone conversation. "Greg called me while you were in the shower and made another suggestion."

"Let me guess," Grissom couldn't prevent the humorous roll of his eyes as he attempted a guess based on Greg's past suggestions. "Zenobia? Xenia?"

Sara's quick laughter spilled from her lips earning an appreciative look from Grissom. "You must have memorized the baby name book to be so quick to produce those names."

"I've recalled the names Greg has suggested over the past few months." Grissom shook his head. "No, I'll keep calling her my love bug."

"That's so much more dignified sounding than Xaviera." Sara gave him her warm smile that was reserved for his eyes alone. "You know, Xaviera means brillant according to Greg and he's told me that with us as parents she's certain to be intelligent."

A grunt was the only response to that as Grissom narrowed his eyes on her face.

"Well? Love bug, Gil? Seriously."

"It'll be my own," Grissom hesitated, "personal name for my daughter. I suppose you can pick out her formal name if you insist."

"My decision?" Sara tilted her head as if in deep thought. "You're giving me carte blanche to make the decision on her name?

"We haven't gotten very far with agreeing on a name, much less the middle name." Grissom shrugged. Whatever Sara decided would be fine with him, he trusted her opinion, and besides, he looked back at the stirring baby, whatever her official name, she would be his love bug.

The End

Go ahead, throw tomatoes, lol, but I needed some light hearted fluff. Oh, the drama. Heh. If you could read through the drabble then please give me feedback?


End file.
